


self indulgence

by DejiNyucu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags Are Hard, what is personal space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DejiNyucu/pseuds/DejiNyucu
Summary: There were only two beds, a pull out couch and four people.Haruka would realize that sharing a bed was actually pretty nice......but pretty embarrassing when you end up being drawn to your bedmate’s warmth.
Relationships: Inumaru Touma & Isumi Haruka & Midou Torao & Natsume Minami, Isumi Haruka & Natsume Minami, Isumi Haruka/Natsume Minami
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	self indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> _“I've been asleep for a while now  
>  You tucked me in just like a child now  
> 'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
> I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth“_   
>  _\- Colbie Caillat - “Bubbly” ___

“Huh.” exclaimed Torao dejectedly at the sight in front of him.

The four of them entered their hotel room with an unamused expression. Haruka groaned.

“Look, it was the only room available in such short notice!” Touma was quick to apologize.

“Oi Torao, can’t you get us an extra room?” demanded Haruka.

“It’s not my hotel” Torao shrugged “I tried throwing my name around and offering to pay extra, but there were no rooms available anywhere.”

“Still, this is a bit…”. Minami looked at the two queen beds.

“W-well! The beds are big enough, right?” Touma tried to cheer them up “And it’s only for a couple of nights!”

“...do you really expect us to share the beds?” said Torao, in a deadpan tone.

“It’s not that bad! Two people can fit in each bed no problem!”

They all stood in awkward silence. Haruka dropped his luggage on one of the beds.

“I’m sleeping on this one.”

“Then I’m sleeping on this one.” Torao sat on the other bed in the room and bounced a bit, making a disapproving sound when he found it less than ideal.

Minami and Touma looked at their group mates sitting on the beds. They’d have to choose.

Their relationship had improved in the past few months, and they had shared hotel rooms before, albeit ones with enough beds for all of them, but definitely not to the degree sharing a bed would require. Then again, there were only two beds.

Touma assessed the situation. Torao would probably occupy more space than Haruka, so his best choice would be…  
“So-“

“I’ll share with Isumi-san then”. Minami beat Touma for a split second

Torao sighed.

“Fufufu, are you jealous, Midou-san?” Minami looked at Torao amused.

“Nah, you two can share the bed alright.”

Torao looked at Touma. Touma frowned. Oh no, he was not gonna sleep on the floor to let this guy sleep on the bed, he had as much right as him and was not going to budge, no matter how intensely Torao stared.

“Ah, there’s a pull out couch over there, one of you can use it.” pointed Haruka.

“Good! I'll take it” Touma knew there was no way Torao would take the couch, so he decided he’d save himself the whining.

“I’ll be in your care tonight then, Isumi-san.” Minami smiled.

“Sure, whatever.” Haruka didn’t really care either way, though Minami was probably the less troublesome to share a bed with anyway.

They all went for something to eat and on the way back talked about their upcoming activities for the next couple of days before getting ready to crash for the night.  
After their respective night time routines and some light talking, Haruka turned the room’s lights off and got in bed, where Minami had left plenty of space. Touma was right, the beds were spacious enough for two.  
He laid on his side facing away from Minami and stifled a yawn.

  


——— —

  


Minami was a neat sleeper.  
He would get in bed, lay on his back and not move until the next morning.

Haruka had shared a room with him before, as well as with Touma - who was a heavy sleeper- so he was used to him being quiet as a mouse as he went about.

Haruka didn’t like to admit that he actually enjoyed sharing close spaces with Minami more than the other two.

Torao treated him like a kid most of the time and Touma acted like a supportive big brother, though there were times he felt way more mature than both of them. Minami, however, treated him more equally.  
He may not have been the kind to put his arm around him often like Touma did or ruffle his hair like Torao, but his tender smiles were still supportive and reassuring.

Haruka was embarrassed about falling asleep on Minami’s shoulder a few times when sitting next to him on the bus or on the plane, but he couldn’t deny that he kind of enjoyed it. Minami was warm, smelled nice and felt really comfortable to be close with.

He wondered if Minami also liked being close to him and if he saw him just as a cute kid - Haruka definitely didn’t want anybody thinking of him that way, but he admitted his behavior may have made him look like that sometimes.

Haruka was a messy sleeper.

Messier than him, at least, thought Minami.

He tended to toss and turn for a while until he found a comfortable position and then he would sleep that way for most of the night. He would sometimes get up in the middle of the night - Minami was a light sleeper and couldn’t help to wake up at the sound -, and he mumbled in his sleep every now and then. A few times he could have sworn he was having a bad dream, but even if he tried asking from his bed if he was okay, Haruka didn’t seem to hear him.

While Minami worried about Haruka, he also admired him.

Haruka spoke what was on his mind and, while Touma was their encouraging leader, Haruka would often be the one to call them out when they were stuck and take them out of their comfort zone. It was obvious he cared about them and that he was happy with them.

Minami also thought Haruka was very cute when he was relaxed. He could be pretty harsh and very emotional, but he had definitely mellowed with time and would smile often around the group nowadays. He had trusted them enough to cry in front of them, though that jay just be him crying easily; Minami himself had mellowed too, he thought.

Minami had to admit he didn’t dislike when Haruka gravitated towards him, and he wasn’t displeased at all about sharing a bed with him instead of either of the other two.  
  


——-  
  


Haruka could almost feel Minami’s warmth on his back, even with the space between them.  
He didn’t want to move and disturb him, but the position he was in wasn’t the most comfortable yet.

Torao was probably already fast asleep and Touma snored softly. 

Minami’s breath was pretty shallow and hard to hear, so Haruka wondered if he had fallen asleep as well.

He willed himself to sleep but to no avail.  
  
“You can move if you want, Isumi-san.” Minami said quietly, not moving an inch.

“I’m okay.” Haruka whispered back, annoyed.

“Please feel free to make yourself comfortable so we can both have a good night's sleep.”

“Fine…”

Haruka turned, making sure to not intrude in Minami’s space. He stretched and curled his legs and moved his arms around a bit, trying to find a comfortable position - why did arms always have to get in the way? - to finally set on his side, facing Minami.

He opened his eyes briefly to look at his bedmate as Minami let out a sigh. He was probably annoyed, thought Haruka.

“Good night, Isumi-san.”

“G’night...”

Later that night, Minami’s rest was interrupted by movement next to him.

Haruka was softly mumbling something in his sleep and seemed troubled by whatever he was dreaming about. Minami thought for a moment that he resembled a sleeping puppy.

“Isumi-san…?” Minami turned to him and called quietly. Haruka didn't seem to hear him, so he inched a bit closer, delicately putting a hand on his shoulder, trying not to startle him.

“Isumi-san?” He repeated.

Haruka opened his eyes gasping. He was dreaming of Kujou and… something he couldn’t recall anymore.

“Are you okay?” asked Minami, concerned.

He was so close, Haruka could feel his breath on his face as he spoke.

“Y- yeah… I’m fine…”. Despite the fact of waking up startled, Haruka was still half asleep, so he didn’t flinch and back away like he would probably have done if he was fully awake. In the darkness of the room, his eyes slowly focused on Minami’s.

“Alright then.” Minami returned to laying on his back, his body now closer to Haruka’s, as to reassure him he was safe, or at least that’s the thought that half crossed his mind as he did it. He craned his head towards him before relaxing to sleep once more.

Haruka instinctively cuddled closer as well, nuzzling into the pillow next to Minami’s shoulder. As he was falling asleep once more, he let out a quiet, contented sound.

Minami made another mental note about Haruka resembling a sleeping puppy and chuckled quietly.

An hour or so later, Haruka opened his eyes; maybe he had drunk too much soda before bedtime after all.

As his senses came back to him, he registered there was somebody next to him, or rather he was _cuddling_ * with somebody next to him; his own forehead resting against their shoulder and his arm lying their chest. 

He froze, his drowsiness and need to use the toilet forgotten in an instant.

Falling asleep on Minami’s shoulder when sitting together was one thing, but _cuddling in bed with Minami_ was entirely different. Should he move away? Should he try to go back to sleep? Moving would probably wake Minami up, and resuming sleep in that position was out of the question.

He figured getting up would be the lesser evil, after all.

Haruka slowly withdrew his face from Minami’s shoulder and put his arm away, trying not to wake him up. His head quickly came to a sudden stop as it bumped into Minami’s temple. Haruka cursed internally; he expected him to be facing the ceiling, not craning his neck towards him.

Of course, all this movement woke Minami up.

“Ah-“ Haruka quickly withdrew to his side of the bed, apologizing.  
  
“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you! Uhm…!”

Minami huffed.

“Isumi-san, please be quiet, you’ll wake the others up.”

“Y-yeah…” Haruka whispered apologetically. He sheepishly curled into himself for a second, averting his gaze before getting up.

“Excuse me…” he mumbled.

Minami sighed and found a comfortable position once again. He frowned as he felt his side get slightly colder without Haruka. He had been gone for all of 15 seconds and there he was already missing his warmth. Maybe he was growing more attached to Haruka than he thought. Or maybe he just craved closeness.  
He spared a thought about Haruka acting unusually shy instead of getting upset and quickly denying anything like he usually did.

Haruka looked in the mirror, his cheeks flushing red. He thought about washing his face, but that would wake him up and there were still a few hours before he needed to get up. What was with that? Sometimes he hugged a pillow to sleep, but this? He covered his face with both hands and groaned. This was awfully embarrassing.

As he adjusted his eyes to the darkness of the room after leaving the illuminated bathroom, he made a point of not looking at Minami and just get under the covers as quietly and as fast as he could, sticking to the edge as far as possible from Minami. However, a quick glance revealed that Minami had shifted from his usual position and was facing him instead. He thought for a moment he was looking at him, as if waiting.

“Isumi-san?”

“Hmm?” Haruka replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible as he got comfortable on his edge of the bed. He was definitely _not_ risking waking up that close to Minami again.

Minami hesitated. This was probably a terrible idea, but he could at least give it a try.

“If you want to sleep closer, I don’t mind.”

Haruka froze again; probably Minami was making fun of him. He certainly didn’t cuddle against him on purpose, and he hoped in vain he hadn’t noticed, but he definitely had a small history of invading his space without intending to.

“I’m fine.” he pouted in reply, annoyed.

“As you wish…”. The bed shifted ever so slightly as Minami returned to his normal sleeping position.

Haruka thought for a second that Minami sounded almost disappointed.

After a moment of mulling over it, his curiosity got the best of him.  
What if he meant it? It certainly had been kind of nice waking up next to him, at least for the split second before he realized what he was doing.  
Before he could let himself reject the idea completely and internally berate himself for even entertaining it, he wiggled, tentatively inching a bit closer.

Haruka expected some teasing... but that didn’t come. He turned to look at Minami, who was once again looking at him. Instead of a mocking face, he was greeted with a soft smile.

“...is it okay?” Haruka asked awkwardly. Why was he even asking? This was definitely not something he should be doing to begin with.

“Mm-hmm” Minami answered approvingly.

Haruka wasn’t sure if that was the answer he was expecting to hear or not.  
He hesitated for a second.  
Maybe it would be better to just stick to his edge after all. That would be the sane thing to do, right?  
This whole situation was weird and honestly pretty awkward, but, somehow it was strangely comfortable.  
Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t be too terrible to let himself be a bit self-indulgent.

“Then... uhm... excuse me…”

He finally answered.

Haruka got closer, but not too close, his back to Minami once again.

Minami then inched next to Haruka, closing the space between them. He knew he was being selfish, wanting to be close to somebody warm next to him, but he did it regardless. Minami figured it would be easier for Haruka to be comfortable if he took the initiative.

As he got close enough to almost touch him, he craned his neck once again towards Haruka, resting his temple on the top of his head. He found himself wanting to hold him, but he quickly dismissed the thought; they didn’t have that kind of relationship, nor he wanted it. Besides, Haruka would probably jolt if he went too far with his whim anyway.

Haruka stiffened up for a moment. Minami chuckled.

That was definitely unexpected, and for a moment Haruka internally panicked about how was he supposed to react. In the end, he willed himself to relax, taking a deep breath. As weird as this was, he didn’t hate it. It was warm. It was nice. Haruka heard Minami let out a contented sigh, as he also seemed to relax next to him.

Before comfortably falling asleep once more, both Haruka and Minami selfishly thought to themselves that this was something that, if the circumstances were to repeat themselves, they wouldn’t mind doing again.

———

When Touma woke up, he found Minami surprisingly still in bed - he was usually the first one to get up - with Haruka sleeping peacefully wrapped around him, and couldn’t help but smile at the unusual but oddly adorable sight.

  
He then frowned and made a mental note to talk with them later about inter-group relationships. Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are hard. So are tags... Also what is prose and where do you even break paragraphs...? I’m sorry if the editing is all over the place ^^;;  
>   
> Thanks to the zool lovemailing discord for always enabling me with my harumina bs uwu  
> Additional chapters/scenes/...stuff already exist, so maybe if I get the courage again to post them... I may :’)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
